marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America/Quote
A collection of quotes of Steve Rogers, who is also the superhero Captain America. Movies ''Captain America: The First Avenger Spoken by Steve Rogers Spoken About Steve Rogers Dialogue The Avengers Spoken by Steve Rogers Spoken About Steve Rogers Dialogue Thor: The Dark World Spoken About Steve Rogers Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoken by Steve Rogers Spoken About Steve Rogers Dialogue Avengers: Age of Ultron Spoken by Steve Rogers Spoken about Steve Rogers Dialogue Ant-Man Spoken about Steve Rogers Captain America: Civil War Spoken by Steve Rogers Spoken about Steve Rogers Dialogue in the back of that freezer truck?" "Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?" "You blew 3 bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead." "What was her name again?" "Dolores. You called her Dot." "She's got to be a hundred years old by now." "So are we, pal.|Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes|Captain America: Civil War}} Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoken by Steve Rogers Spoken about Steve Rogers Avengers: Infinity War Spoken by Steve Rogers Dialogue Spoken about Steve Rogers Ant-Man and the Wasp Spoken about Steve Rogers Captain Marvel Dialogue Avengers: Endgame Spoken by Steve Rogers Dialogue Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. [[Pilot|Episode 1.01: ''Pilot]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[0-8-4 (episode)|Episode 1.02: 0-8-4]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[Girl in the Flower Dress|Episode 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[FZZT|Episode 1.06: FZZT]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[The Bridge|Episode 1.10: The Bridge]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[Turn, Turn, Turn|Episode 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[Providence (episode)|Episode 1.18: Providence]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[The Only Light in the Darkness|Episode 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[The Writing on the Wall|Episode 2.17: The Writing on the Wall]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[Love in the Time of HYDRA|Episode 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[S.O.S. Part One|Episode 2.21: S.O.S. Part One]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[Failed Experiments|Episode 3.19: Failed Experiments]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[Emancipation|Episode 3.20: Emancipation]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[Meet the New Boss|Episode 4.02: Meet the New Boss]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[The Patriot|Episode 4.10: The Patriot]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[BOOM|Episode 4.13: BOOM]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[Rise and Shine|Episode 5.15: Rise and Shine]] Spoken about Steve Rogers ''Agent Carter [[Now is Not the End|Episode 1.01: ''Now is Not the End]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[Bridge and Tunnel|Episode 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[The Blitzkrieg Button|Episode 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button]] Spoken about Steve Rogers ''Daredevil [[Speak of the Devil|Episode 1.09: ''Speak of the Devil]] Spoken about Steve Rogers ''Jessica Jones [[AKA 99 Friends|Episode 1.04: ''AKA 99 Friends]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[AKA The Perfect Burger|Episode 3.01: The Perfect Burger]] Spoken about Steve Rogers ''Luke Cage [[Moment of Truth|Episode 1.01: ''Moment of Truth]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[Manifest|Episode 1.07: Manifest]] Spoken about Steve Rogers ''WHiH Newsfront [[WHIH Newsfront: The Avengers and The White House|Episode 2.03: ''WHIH Newsfront: The Avengers and The White House]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[WHIH Newsfront Exclusive: President Ellis Discusses the Avengers|Episode 2.04: WHIH Newsfront Exclusive: President Ellis Discusses the Avengers]] Spoken about Steve Rogers [[WHIH Breaking News: Attack in Lagos|Episode 2.05: WHIH Breaking News: Attack in Lagos]] Spoken about Steve Rogers Category:Quote